


Band-aids Don't Fix Bullet Holes

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan rules Los Santos with an iron fist and his three lads. Of course being in a relationship with three other criminals will come with a few problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ray Get's Punished

**Author's Note:**

> Small out of order drabble series. This is mostly for fun so probably won't update regularly. Mostly when I have time and an idea.

“You’re in some deep shit.”

Ray slammed his cup of water down onto the table where he had been sitting peacefully before Geoff had barged in. He turned to glare at the other man. “It’s none of your business.”

Geoff was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and sleeves rolled up to show off his impressive collection of tattoos. “Just saying.” He drawled. Ray continued to glare at him. The older man shrugged, tilting his head to the side. “Boss man wills see you now.”

Ray squared his shoulders, brushing past the other. The door he was looking for was at the end of the hallway, giving him plenty of time to gather his thoughts and ready himself.

Ryan Haywood, aka the Vagabond and his Boss, was known for being a cruel man. He controlled Los Santos with an iron fist. What many did not know was that Ryan was also Ray’s lover. Or one of them anyways. And while he wasn’t afraid of the mad man, he knew he would get some sort of punishment.

Coming up to the door, he took a deep breath, preparing himself. Then he knocked.

“Come in.”

Ray opened the door and scowled. He hated it when Ryan was in one of his dramatic moods. The older man sat with his back turned towards him, the only source of light was the dim desk lamp Ryan kept around for these very moments.  Ray knew that Ryan also had his hands clasped together, probably with his chin resting on them. Ray had once joked that they should get the Boss a cat so he could stroke it. Ryan didn’t laugh.

“You wanted to see me?”

“Yes Ray. Close the door and come here.”

Ray rolled his eyes but did as he was instructed. Ryan still hadn’t turned towards him so he had to walk around to look the man in the face. A brood hand gripped his arm, yanking him in Ryan’s lap. Ray gave a startled yelp, trying to quickly right himself but Ryan wouldn’t give him the chance. The lad was manhandled into the position Ryan wanted; skinny legs thrown over Ryan’s bigger ones spreading him open, hands behind his back held by one of Ryan’s, his back pulled against Ryan’s chest. Lips were instantly at his neck, surprising a gasp from Ray. “Ry-Ryan.”

“What did I tell you about killing him?” Ryan whispered against his skin. “I gave the three of you simple directions and you couldn’t even follow that”

Ray gritted his teeth as Ryan’s free hand slipped under his shirt to slowly glide over his chest. “He-He wa-wasn’t needed-ah!” Ray arched as Ryan brushed over his nipple. Bastard knew he was sensitive there.

“It doesn’t matter. You disobeyed my order.” Ryan went back to pinch the nipple. Ray could feel Ryan’s smirk on his skin as the younger man moaned and whined. After a few more tweaks, Ryan’s hand started trailing lower. Ray bit his lip as Ryan stopped at the button to his jeans. He weakly struggled, causing Ryan to laugh. “Now Ray You know punishment is in order. You _know_ you deserve it.”

“He was touching _my_ property.” Ray growled out.

“Michael and Gavin were doing their job.” Ryan reasoned, finally popping the button.

“They’re mine.”

“Ours.” Ryan corrected, palming hard at Ray’s crouch in warning. “And, again, they were doing the job I assigned them. To seduce the mark.” Ryan went back to kissing Ray’s neck. His hand lightly cupped Ray through his underwear, grinning as he felt Ray harden more. Ray couldn’t help thrusting his hips to get some friction on his suddenly needy dick.

“You asshole.” Ray panted out. “You know I hate when they do those kinds of jobs. You knew I wouldn’t be able to resist maiming the dude.”

“And what if I did? Huh, my little Ray?” Ryan moved his hand, enjoying Ray’s sound of protest. Moments later, his hand was shoving itself inside Ray’s underwear, grabbing Ray’s cock. “What if I did set you up?”

Ray was breathing hard now. His head dropped forward, bearing his neck for Ryan to bite at. His hips were stuttering, rutting into Ryan’s hand. “You manipulative little-“

“Uh-uh.” Ryan tisked, gripping the base of Ray’s shaft, stopping his immediate orgasm. “Now Ray, is that anyway to talk to your boss?”

“Fuck you.” Ray spat. He ground back on Ryan in revenge, happy to feel that the other man was as affected by this as Ray was. “Like you would have done anything different if you were there. You don’t have to see the way these scumbags touch them, _caress_ them, as if they were anything but _ours_.”

Ryan hummed, going back to stroking Ray, setting a fast pace. “No. Because I know the minute we got back I would show them how much they are ours. Touch everywhere they were touched. Kissed everywhere they were kissed.” Ryan leaned forward to whisper in Ray’s ear. “Bend them over and fuck them fast. Leave my mark on them in bites and fingerprints.” He bit down, hard, on Ray’s shoulder, proving his point.

Ray mewled, eyes closing. His body sagged against Ryan’s. He didn’t stand a chance, not with the way Ryan was twisting his hand and the images playing through his mind. With a silent scream he came. Ryan let go, kissing the mark he left. He wiped the spunk that got on his hand on Ray’s stomach before picking the lad up and gently setting him on the chair.

Ray felt boneless, unable to get his legs working again. Ryan bent down, giving Ray a slow deep kiss. Once he was sure that Ray was back down from his high, he grabbed the lad’s chin forcing Ray to look into his eyes. “You will not touch Michael or Gavin for the rest of this week.” He saw Ray’s eyes widen and his mouth open to protest but Ryan forced it closed. “You will not get them off and they can’t get you off. You will not rub on them, sext them, get them drunk and convince you to give you a blowjob. The other lads will be told the same thing and trust me, they will listen to me.”

Ray glared at him, jerking his chin out of Ryan’s grip. “Anything else you want to torture me with?”

Ryan gave a toothy smile. “I’ve seem to become quite fond of those clothes you three wore on the job. I think I’ll order more. And force the other two wear them this week.”

Ray groaned, dropping his head back against the chair. This week was going to be hell.

 

~

Come bother me at my tumblr-[GanglyLimbs](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)


	2. Ray Goes To A Party (Or Why Ray Get's Punished)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what Ray gets punished for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took this from another story I did for another fandom. I really liked it and it kind of inspired this series.

Ray glared over the brink of his cup. The party was in full swing, all the important people were laughing and getting drunk, and their target was full on groping his lads. _His_ lads. Only Ryan and he were allowed to touch them like that. What made it worse was that Ryan had said that they were not allowed to kill the target. And to think, Michael had been the one to complain about that requirement at the time of their assignment. 

Jacob Humphington was the playboy son of famous actor Richard Humphington. He was also the coke mule for a couple of low level street gangs. Normally, Ryan wouldn’t have bothered his lads with such a small fry, unless they were looking for target practice. But it seems dear Jacob had stumbled into something bigger, much to his soon to be misfortune, and had become the coke mule for Cock Bite, their sort of rival crew. Ray had been surprised to hear that. Matt and Burnie, the heads, usually stuck to professionals.

So lucky for them, Jacob knew who their usual clients were. And unluckily for Jacob, he made himself a target for the Fake AH Crew. Ryan was itching for a way to get back at the Cock Bite Crew ever since they interfered with one of their heists.  Not that that was much of a lost in Ray’s opinion. It was for a Bank in a not so good area that didn’t have many customers so they couldn’t have lost that much money. But for Ryan it was more about pride than anything else.

Ray’s hand clenched his cup, the glass breaking a bit. Jacob was standing over his Michael, _teaching_ him to play pool, while one hand laid dangerously low on Gavin’s hips. Or should he say her hips. All three boys had to go undercover as women in the hopes of catching the womanizer’s attention. Gavin was dressed in blue jean shorts and a light pink midriff, teasingly showing off that smooth tan skin Ray liked to spend so much time running his hands over. His usually dirty blond hair was covered by a platinum blonde wig, falling down around his shoulders. Gavin’s face was covered in makeup to help hide his strong jaw and totally not feminine face. They all were. Pink high heels adorned his feet, the straps wrapping around his long legs. “You look very pretty.” Ray had teased before they had left for the party, which was a lie. Gavin looked right down delectable.

Michael looked just as delectable in a leather micro skirt, the end barely covering his plush ass. Ray had to stop himself from licking his lips every time his eyes drifted down to stare.  The oldest lad wore a ruffled white shirt and leather biker jacket to match his skirt and had on a curly wig the same shade as his hair that reached down the middle of his back. Instead of wearing heels like the two of them, Michael went for knee length boots. Both Ray and Gavin had cooed over them when Michael first brought the shoes out. They looked beautiful and felt lush.

 Ray settled on wearing a light pink dress, the same shade as Gavin’s shirt, which was short in the front and long and flowing in the back. His wig was black, stopping just below his chin in a pixie style. His heels were simple compared to Gavin’s, standard black ones, the first pair he saw at the store. He wasn’t as interested in what he was wearing as opposed to what his lovers were. Seeing as they all three were given a very heated look by Ryan, it was safe to say they looked hot.

It turns out Michael and Gavin, or Michelle and Gabriel, looked just a bit hotter than him. Which was a problem in Ray’s book when he had to watch the drunk idiot touching what was **his** _._ _It’s ok, just think. You can always kill him. Screw what Ryan says._ Ray gritted his teeth when, as Michael was starting to take a shot, Jacob’s hand slide down to cup his ass. _Oh, yes. I’ll take great pleasure in ripping your nails out, one by one._

Calmed somewhat by his violent thoughts, Ray watched as Michael handed the pool stick back to Jacob and lent in to whisper in his ear. By the smug grin on Jacob’s face and the enthusiastic nod, Ray could only assume Michelle was promising something dirty. The lad sashayed his way over to Ray, making Ray want to punch Jacob with how he watched Michael go, even as he turned his flirtatious nature towards Gavin.

He was so focused on what Jacob was doing to Gavin (leaning in to _kiss_ at Gavin’s neck, that bastard was so _dead_ ) that he didn’t realized Michal was saying something till the other man punched him on the arm.

“Ow.” Ray whined, rubbing the sore spot. “Why’d you do that?”

“You weren’t paying attention to me.” Michael growled, hands on his hips. “I was trying to tell you that I think Jacob’s a bust.”

That caught Ray’s interest. “What?”

“I think he snorts more of the product than sells it. Him and his friends.”

“And you know this how?”

Michael pointed to where Jacob was. He’d abandoned the pool table and had dragged Gavin over next to a group of guys. “Jacob’s trying to get me to go back into his bedroom. Said he’s loaded with the ‘good stuff’. Even tried to brag that he’s so famous that people just give it to him.”

Ray snorted. “How stupid could one person be? Did he think Burnie wouldn’t notice if he wasn’t making them money?”

Michael shrugged. “Not our problem anymore. He doesn’t deliver the stuff, so he isn’t very useful to us.”

Ray smirked. “Good. Than Ryan can’t be too mad at me.”

“Why would Ryan-“

**Bang!**

There was instant panic and screaming as Jacob fell to the floor, a bullet to the head. Gavin stood by, gun in his hand the second he heard the gunshot. Ray stood triumphant, his own gun in one hand and the purse it had come out of in the other.

Michael stood there in disbelief. “What the hell was that?”

“I had to watch that disgusting piece of shit touch you two all night.” Ray growled, thrusting the gun back into his purse and running to the exit, Michael on his heels. He turned his head slightly when he caught a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye.

“Great. Now, we have to burn the place down.” Gavin complained catching up to them, wobbling slightly in his heels. “You own me a new shirt. There’s blood on this one.”  

Ray turned around and gave the Brit a smirk. “Worth it.”

 

~

Come bother me on my Tumblr-[GanglyLimbs](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Criticisms Welcomed.


	3. Ray Get's Laid-Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's punishment gets lifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagining the lads in feminine clothing is now my new favorite thing. I hope this chapter is ok.

Gavin huffed, annoyed as he yet again had to pull his skirt down because it was riding too high. The Brit was in his own special apartment that rarely saw anyone else but him, hacking on his computer. He was supposed to be finding out how mad the Cock Bite Crew was at them, Ryan wanting to rub it in Burnie’s face. Instead, to show Ryan exactly how irritated _he_ was, Gavin was randomly changing the stop lights and watching the chaos from his other screen.

Damn bastard and his perversions, Gavin’s had to wear these kind of clothes all week. At first it was fun and he definitely enjoyed seeing how short Michael was willing to go with his own skirts and shorts. But now after countlessly pulling down his clothes, or being cold, or tearing his good thigh highs (which made his legs look _damn_ good but quickly got itchy with his leg hair) he was tired of it. Especially since he was forced to wear them. Gavin wouldn’t mind wearing girls clothes every now and then, especially for his lover’s pleasure, but he rather have the choice and not because Ryan was trying to get back at Ray.

Speaking of Ray, Gavin hadn’t seen much of him all week. He figured it was because the lad was at least trying to stick to his punishment and was avoiding temptation. But it had officially been one day after the Week Of No Touching and still Gavin hasn’t seen the Puerto Rican. Ray was a _sex fiend_ and the Brit had been expecting Ray to jump him as soon as Ryan gave the ok.

Looking over his shoulder to check once more if Ray was lurking behind him, Gavin shrugged and went back to what he was doing. Ray would get to him when he does. Right now, Gavin was too busy pissing Ryan off.

~

Ray smiled, all teeth, at the man beneath him.

In addition to his (extremely cruel, incredibly unfair) punishment, Ryan had been giving him shitty jobs the entire week. Today had been no different, his task to scare away a small crack dealer who had tried to encroach on their territory. Instead of taking some pot shots at the dude or name dropping their crew, Ray decided to take some frustration out on him

And Ray had a lot of frustration. God damn, Gavin and Michael looked good today. They’ve looked good all week. Michael was fucking torturing him with his increasing shorter skirts. Sometimes, Ray would watch him walk because they would bounce up to reveal the lacy underwear Michael wore underneath. If only he could of follow the lad and push him into an empty room, show every other eye that watched the pale skin man that they may get to see Michael in underwear, but Ray gets to see him without.

Sometimes, sometimes, Ray would walk past Ryan’s office and look inside the cracked door, only to see Michael crawling over Ryan in nothing but a lacy black skirt and garter belts. Unless he was willing to bust in there, and he wasn’t not if it got him another week like this, Ray had to run away.  

And Gavin with his long, long legs. Ray swore the other man was getting a fetish for dressing them up. Thigh highs and long silky socks, shoes that wrapped around them. Anything to draw attention to his curvy, tan legs. Ray loved them, even hairy and especially thrown over his shoulders.

Shirts molded to shape their bodies, dresses that flowed around them, lipstick to draw his attention to their mouths. Everything and anything that made his mouth water and his dick hard. Ryan knew what he was doing when he decided he wanted Ray to suffer. It wouldn’t be the first time his Boss has used this sort of punishment, but this was probably the longest Ray’s gone without sex since he’s entered this four-way relationship.

Which is why the man beneath him looked the way he did. Blood flowing out of him, cuts all over his face. A finger and toe were missing, as were a few teeth. Ray had broken a leg when he first caught up with the guy and he probably damaged some ribs or something.

Ray idly twirled his knife, looking the guy up and down. He was sure he went overboard, but he had so much pent up energy that he usually put into fucking. Trying to decide if there was something else he could do to the man without killing him, his phone rang. He lazily answered it. “Hello?”

“Ray?”

It was Ryan. Ray straightened up, glaring down at the crying man. Depending on how this phone call went, he could be facing a worst fate. “What?”

A pause. “Is that how you talk to your boss?” Ray could hear the smile in his voice.

“Fuck off Ryan, I’m not in the mood.”

“Fine. I suppose I can call back tomorrow to lift your punishment.” Ray could hear him start to hang up.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait.” Ray pleaded.

“Yes?”

“Are you serious? I can touch them again?” Ray asked, hopeful.

“Maybe. I don’t know how I’m feeling after you’ve been so mean to me.”

“Please, Ryan? I’ll be your good boy tonight.” Ray lowered his voice, a slight purr dripping off the words.

“Hmm, I’m still not quite convinced.” But Ryan was starting to get into it, his breathing getting heavier.

“Not even if I were to walk into your office later tonight, because God knows you’ll be in there working, and drop to my knees. Rub you through your jeans and call you daddy. “

“Yeah?” Over Ryan’s breathing, Ray could hear a zipper being pulled down.

Ray giggled. “Oh my god Ryan, are you really getting yourself off right now?”

“Just keep talking.” Ryan growled.

Ray rolled his eyes but continued. “Maybe I’ll prepare myself before going over to you. Once I’m done wetting your cock, I’ll turn around and be ready for you to slide in.”

“Mmm, Ray.” Ryan moaned.

“Or maybe. Maybe.” Ray lowered his voice even more. “Maybe I’ll show you what being cock blocked did to me. Maybe I’ll surprise you, wait till you get home and tie you to our bed. Have Michael and Gavin help. They’ll tease you, kiss all over your body as I slowly ready you.”

Ryan was panting now.

“I’ll be gentle, open you up with one finger, then two. We all know how hard it is to get you to take my cock but I’ll get you there. Meanwhile, Michael will lick your dick. He’s such a good cocksucker, he’ll get you close before we’ve even begun. And since you love eating us out so much, I’ll have Gavin ride your face. Keep you occupied while I slide in.”

“I can feel it know, your hole so tight around me. I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from slamming into you. Fuck you hard and fast, the opposite of how I fingered you. Wouldn’t care if you got off by this point, all I want is my pleasure. But the lads will take care of you. Michael will probably hop on your dick or maybe Gavin but does it matter to you? Probably not while I’m fucking you.”

Ryan was grunting and Ray could faintly hear the sound of him jerking off. Truth be told, he was getting a little hot under the collar thinking about it. He palmed himself but refused to go any further than that. He’ll get his orgasm later, preferably inside Gavin or Michael.

“Are you close, Ryan? Are you imagining it? Me pounding into you, you straining and unable to do anything. Michael and Gavin watching, whimpering and wishing it was them that was being fucked. Riding you or sucking you, they’ll push you farther and farther.”

“R-Ray. I’m close. So close.”

“Then cum.”

Ryan moaned out his orgasm, making Ray bit his lip as he imagined it. Ryan’s big hand around his cock, stripping it till he exploded, cum dripping down his hand. Ray waited till Ryan’s breath evened out before asking, in an innocent tone, “So does this mean I can touch my boys now?”

Ryan let out a breathy laugh. “Yeah, yeah. Go fuck Gavin first, will you? He’s causing havoc and not doing what I told him.”

Ray grinned. “Yeah sure. Love you. Bye.” He caught Ryan’s answering “Love you” before he hung up. He couldn’t wait to get to his lads.

Looking back at his prisoner, he caught the man’s sneer. “What?”

“That was the most disgusting thing I’ve had the displeasure of listening to.” He spat out blood at Ray’s feet.

Ok, maybe he can wait few more hours. Ray twirled his knife.

~

Gavin was bored. The stop light thing had run its course quickly, as had seeing if he could beat his time getting into the FBI mainframe. Normally, he’d give Ray or Michael or Ryan a call. But Ray was out, and Michael was at a job, and he was still annoyed at Ryan. So, no sex and he wasn’t one for wanking. That left him to wonder around the house. Which lead him to his closet and all the clothes he stuffed in there.

After Ryan dealt with Ray, he went a little crazy trying to buy the lads all the sexy clothes he could find. In fact, he bought so much that Gavin had to keep some of it over here. A lot of the things he had in his closet he hadn’t even looked at. What better time to go through them?

An hour later, Gavin had three huge piles. One to keep, one to throw away, and one he wasn’t sure about and planned on asking his lovers. Gavin stood in the middle of the three piles, wearing a light blue long sleeve sweater with a purple kitty face and underwear that had lacey trimmings along the edges and a bow in the middle. He was only half way done, but he had to admit, his keep pile was much higher than his giveaway. Ryan had good taste and a great feel for what each of them would like. Most everything of Gavin’s was lighter colors, while all the clothes he’s seen Michael wear of darker shades. As were the clothes he knows Ryan has stashed away for Ray that the Boss was planning on giving him once the two made up.

Gavin went back to looking at his closet, hand reaching for a purple dress that he was already falling in love with, when he heard a cough behind him. The lad spun around, hand automatically reaching for the gun he didn’t have before he realized it was Ray.

“Bloody hell, Ray. Scared the life out of me.”

Ray hummed, eyes looking Gavin up and down before roaming around his room. The Brit was struck by sudden embarrassment. He must look like a right mong, standing there in his dirty room in his underwear.

“Trying on clothes?” Ray asked, eyes landing back on Gavin.

The older lad nodded, hands gripping the end of his sweater. “Was bored, is all. And they’re really nice clothes.”

Ray chuckled, uncrossing his arms and slowly making his way to Gavin, carefully stepping over the piles. “Well, Ryan wouldn’t dare dream of having any of us look bad. He has an image to uphold, after all. Although,” Ray’s eyes squinted at Gavin’s sweater. “I have to be honest, that shirt looks ridicules.”

“What?” Gavin looked down at himself. “No way, I love this shirt. It’s comfy. And has a kitty on it.”

Ray snorted, shaking his head. It never failed to amuse him that Gavin, someone who’s killed people and is on several wanted lists, always called cats’ kitties no matter what. “Should have known you’d go for the kitty.”

Gavin shrugged, eyes following Ray. He knew what was coming but he still let out a squeak when hands grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the wall. “I personally think that it’d look better on the floor.” Ray growled.

Gavin chuckled, hands raising to rest on Ray’s waist. “That was terrible. Horrible. If Jack was here, he’d boo you.”

“If Jack were here, he’d be traumatized by what’s about to happen.” Ray retorted.

Gavin’s eyes fell half-mast and he licked his lips. “Is that so?”

Ray leaned closer to nip his lip. “Absolutely.” His fingers played along the edge of Gavin’s panties. “I really like these. You have more?”

“Ryan bought me _all_ kinds. Michael too.” Gavin teased, hips arching into Ray’s hands. “Treat me right and maybe I’ll model them for you.”

Ray smirked, one hand sliding around to grab at Gavin’s ass. He gave the generous amount of flesh a squeeze, savoring how Gavin’s eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise. “While I would love to stare at you in sexy underwear all day, if we don’t get this, you might make a mess in them soon.”

“S-Sounds like a plan.” Gavin gasped.

Ray surprised the lad again by dropping to his knees. He kissed the bow, hands slowly pulling the underwear down. Gavin’s cock sprung out, causing Ray to grin and kiss that too. Gavin moaned, gripping Ray’s hair. Ray spent a few seconds licking at the tip before pulling away. He started giving small kisses up, pushing Gavin’s sweater up so he could reach his stomach.

Ray glanced up, noting how red Gavin’s face was. “Have I told you lately how much I love your hairy stomach?”

“Ray.” There was pleading in Gavin’s voice. “Please.”

“I know, babe. I know.” Ray soothed, rubbing circles in Gavin’s skin. “I’ll get you there, don’t worry.” He continued kissing up, scrunching the shirt. Gavin couldn’t handle looking down at Ray, at how hard the other lad was making him. His head _thumped_ against the wall, hand over eyes.

“ _Ray_.”

Chuckling, Ray took pity on Gavin, going back to sucking at his cock. One hand gripped Gavin’s hips while the other slipped back to tap against Gavin’s rim. Ray bobbed a few times, enjoying the way Gavin clenched against him. Pulling off with a _pop,_ he looked around. “Lube?”

It took Gavin a few seconds to get his mind together, to catch his breath. “In…in the bathroom.”

Standing up, Ray drew Gavin in for a deep kiss. “When I come back, I want you on the bed, ass in the air. Got it.”

Gavin nodded quickly. “Ye-yeah, Ray.”

Ray smirked, giving Gavin a playful slap. “Good boy. Getting going.” He turned, enjoying the sound of Gavin scrambling to comply with him.  He rummaged around in the bathroom, finding the lube in the bottom drawer. When he came back to the room, he stopped, enjoying what was going on.

Gavin was face first on the mattress, one hand playing with his cock, the other grabbing at his ass cheek, pulling it to expose his rim. The Brit was moaning Ray’s name, over and over.

“God. I missed this.” Ray muttered before practically running to the bed.

Gavin was surprised out of his moaning when a hand palmed his ass and another body pressed against his own. He could feel Ray’s erection pressing against him and he ground back against it, grinning when he heard Ray moan. “Need you Ray. I’ve been so empty without you.”

“I don’t believe that, you slut.” Ray growled, next to Gavin’s ear. “You had Ryan and Michael’s dicks to ride. They got to fill you, feel your tight walls clamp around them.”

Gavin shook his head. “No, want you Ray. Want to feel _you_.”

“Whore.” Ray said, but there was fond tone in his voice. He slicked up his fingers before pressing one to Gavin’s entrance. He barely pressed in before pulling out. “You really want it?”

“Yes, God, Ray. Please.”

“Then let me hear you.” With that, Ray started fucking Gavin with one finger, then two. Gavin couldn’t hold in his moans if he wanted to. Ray was deliberately avoiding his prostate, focused instead of stretching Gavin as much as possible.

“Oh-oh, Ray. Ray. Ray.”

“That’s it, let me hear how much you want it.” Ray leaned back so he could watch Gavin’s rim cling at his fingers. He pressed, once, against Gavin’s sweet spot, watching Gavin buck back. “You want to cum on my fingers?”

Gavin frantically shook his head. “N-N-No. Want to cum on your cock.”

Ray could only finger fuck into him a couple more times before it got too much. He needed to be inside Gavin. Pulling his fingers out, ignoring Gavin’s high pitch whine, he slicked up his dick. He pressed back against Gavin’s loosened hole, slipping inside.

Ray didn’t stop till he was all the way in, hips pressed against Gavin’s ass. Both of them took a minute to catch their breath, reeling in the feeling of being connected. Then Ray started moving. It was slow at first, pulling out, Gavin’s body tighten to keep him in, before pushing back in. After a few thrust like this, Ray started thrusting faster, flesh slapping together. Ray began kissing and nipping at Gavin’s skin, humping the lad as hard as he could. Gavin was pushing back against him, panting and gripping the sheets beneath him. He still had his sweater on, pushed halfway up his body. His panties were thrown somewhere he couldn’t be bothered to remember right now.

The two moved together, going faster and harder with each thrust, until Gavin stilled, gasping out his orgasm. Ray continued, chasing his own, moaning as Gavin clenched impossibly tighter. A few, sharp thrust and he too was cumming, pressed as deep as he could be inside Gavin’s body, filling the other man up.

The two crashed against the bed, laying there and panting. Ray moved, as if he was going to pull out, and Gavin whined, a low pitiful sound. “No. Ray. Don’t.”

Ray shushed him, moving the two to lay on their sides, making sure he stayed inside Gavin. “I know, I know. I’m not leaving.”

Gavin sighed, body relaxing against Ray. “Thanks.”

Ray grinned, giving Gavin a chaste kiss before wrapping his arms around the other. “We should really think about getting you a butt plug.”

“Ray.” Gavin blushed.

The younger lad laughed. “What? It’ll keep you filled like you crave. Maybe then you won’t call us up while we’re working, begging to sit on our cocks.”

Gavin wanted to protest, but he did have a habit of doing that. There was something about having a cock inside him that calmed his mind. Instead he settled for grumbling.

Ray kissed him again before purring against his skin. “You better get some rest. I have a whole week without sex to make up for.”

Gavin groaned. He could already tell today was going to be exhausting.

~

Come bother me at my tumblr-[GanglyLimbs](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcomed.


	4. Ray Gets Laid-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raychael smut

Michael carefully juggled the bags of food in his arms as he unlocked the door to Gavin’s apartment. There were still blood specks on his knuckles from the job he just finished, but they didn’t bother him. He was more worried about getting the _fucking_ food through the _fucking_ door without dropping it.

“Gavin.” Michael called, throwing is keys on the counter. “I brought food for your skinny ass.”

Dropping the food on to the table, he noticed a shadow creeping towards him a split second before hands were gripping his hair and yanking back. Reacting on instinct, Michael threw his elbow back, connecting with a side. The grip in his hair lessened and that’s all Michael needed to spin around and connect with the person’s face. As they stumbled back, Michael got his first good look at them.

“Ray?”

Ray grinned at him, one hand rubbing his nose. It came away bloody. “Hey, Michael. Still got quite the punch.”

“What the fuck, man! What was that?” Michael yelled. The entire gang knew not to surprise Michael. He was the personification of act first, think later and there’s been a few rookies that have scars to prove it.

Ray just grinned, seemingly unconcerned. He moved towards Michael and the older man made the mistake of letting his guard down. Before he had the chance to react, Ray kicked his feet out from beneath him. At the same time, one of Ray’s hands pushed against his shoulder and Michael fell to the ground hard. Ray was quick to straddle the downed man, Michael only catching a glimpse of Ray’s smirk before the dark haired man ducked down to bite hard at Michael’s neck.

Michael whimpered, head falling back and hands clawing at Ray’s back. “R-Ray!”

Ray hummed, licking the bite before pulling back to look down at Michael’s flushed face. “I’ve missed you, my little hell raiser.”

Michael rolled his eyes at the pet name before groaning as Ray ground down on him. “D-Did Ryan say this is ok?”

“Who do you think sent me here?” Ray asked, still rubbing himself against the other man. Leaning down, he nipped Michael’s ear before whispering. “Why do you think Gavin hasn’t come out, even after all the racket you made? I wore him out fucking his sweet ass.”

Michael fake pouted. “You fucked him before doing me? I’m hurt Ray.” He reached down to give Ray’s ass a squeeze.

Ray chuckled. “Maybe if you weren’t off dicking around your tight rim would already be snug around my cock.”

“God Ray, your _filthy_ mouth.” Michael moaned.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I want it around my dick.” Michael thrusted up. “I don’t think I can wait.”

Ray raised an eyebrow. “You want me to do you here? On the kitchen floor? And you call me filthy.” Already, Ray was opening Michael’s jeans, rubbing over the bulge in Michael’s underwear.

Michael moaned for more as Ray kissed his way down the other’s neck. The one hand not stroking Michael shoved his shirt up so Ray could get to his chest. Ray licked over Michael’s nipple while he slipped inside Michael’s underwear. But instead of going back to playing with his dick, Ray by passed and went straight for Michael’s hole.

Michael jerked and Ray laughed. “My my, Michael. You’re wet. Who have you been playing with?” Despite Ray’s playful tone, Michael caught the underlying edge to it.

Michael slapped Ray’s shoulder. “Dropped by Ryan’s to tell him I finished the job and we fooled around.” He saw Ray relax. “Isn’t your possessiveness what got you into trouble in the first place?”

“Can’t help it.” Ray mumbled, jabbing a finger into Michael in revenge.

Michael gritted his teeth but continued to look at Ray. “And why not? You know we’re not going anywhere.” Ray shrugged but Michael wasn’t having that. “No Ray. Really.”

“I just worry about others taking you guys.”

“What others? Who could possibly take us away?”

“Geoff.” Ray spat, sitting up. “Burnie. The police. Death. Do you remember what type of business we’re in, Michael? Anyone at any time can take you guys away.”

“Hey. Sh, sh.” Michael soothed, bringing Ray down so he could kiss him, nice and slow. Pulling back, he made sure Ray kept eye contact. “The LSPD are too stupid to ever get us and there’s no way death is taking Ryan without a fight.”

“And I’ve told you a thousand times, Geoff and I are friends. Once upon a time, I would’ve gladly rode his dick. But that was before you guys.”

“Gavin choose us too, remember? He left Burnie and Cock Bite for us and sure, they still hang out and Burnie might still lust after him. But Gavin doesn’t want him. He wants us. And we always make damn sure to remind him why he made the right choice.”

“So nothing to worry about. Not going anywhere anytime soon.” Michael grinned at him.

Ray smiled back.  He gave Michael another slow kiss. “I’m still going to worry though. And I still might kill some people.”

Michael chuckled. “Well, that’s what we like about you. How about I help you forget about that for a bit, hmm?”

Their movements were slower now, Ray taking his time stretching Michael. Michael rewarded him with moans and hand squeezing.

Soon Ray was buried inside that tight hole, his thrust long and hard and drew grunts out of both of them. Michael wrapped his legs around Ray, pulling him closer. Ray was panting against Michael’s neck, one hand clawing against the ground and the other leaving bruises along Michael’s hips.

“Faster.” Michael commanded and Ray was all too happy to comply.

The apartment was filled with the sound of their skin slapping together and their moans. Michael was half afraid he was going to rip Ray’s hair out with how hard he was pulling it.

It wasn’t long before Ray’s hips started to stutter and Michael was spilling between them. As soon as Ray was finished filling Michael, they both relaxed against the floor.

“You feel better?” Michael asked when he finally caught his breath.

“A little bit.” Ray admitted, before smirking down at the other. “I’d feel a lot better after I’ve fucked you a couple more times.”

Michael’s laughter echoed around the apartment.

~

Come bother me at my tumblr-[Ganglylimbs](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcomed

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms are Welcomed.


End file.
